Hermione Granger not your average witch
by FeltsonandDramione
Summary: Hermione realizes something shocking about herself... what's going to happen? Is there something more happening? rating may go up for future chapters. Dumbledore's not dead, takes place summer before 7th year and 7th year. Rated for language
1. The Discovery

**Hermione Granger… Not Your Average Witch**

Hermione Granger – so, me – am not your average witch. Up until last week, I thought I was just a muggleborn witch. But I learned otherwise in the library one afternoon. It was raining, and I was in the library, doing homework that Professor Snape had assigned the previous day. I was reading a book about Amortentia, the potion that tells you what you are attracted to.

Anyway, I was nicely reading about its properties, when a creepy creature came at me. I screamed, and the net thing I know, the books in front of me are soaking wet. When I cast a drying spell, I had to do it about three times before it actually worked.

I asked Dumbledore about this. All he said was, "Miss Granger, you must try your best to keep calm. If you feel your heart rate increasing, you must count to ten and take calming breaths."

That didn't work out well. Five minutes later, Ron asked me if he could copy my work because he was too lazy to do it himself. I told him no, but he kept on asking me if he could. I was so mad at him, that I forgot what Dumbledore had – not five minutes ago – told me. I saw stars, and then Ron spitting out water. "How the bloody hell did you do that? You sure didn't use your wand, that's for sure."

"Sorry Ron, but it's called wandless magic. I've been practicing." I said a quick excuse. I finally figured out that I was a goddess– a daughter of Poseidon and Hecate, to be exact. I was shocked – to say the least. I went back to the library, and grabbed as many books as possible about gods and their children. I learned that I had a half – brother named Percy, who had a girlfriend named Annabeth, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I was also one of the most powerful children to be born. I was a goddess at a mortal school.


	2. At Camp

**At Camp**

That summer, I went to Mount Olympus, only to be sent back to earth to go to some mortal camp. It was called Camp Half-Blood, even though I'm not a half mortal, I'm still being put in the camp. They weren't sure where to put me, so they made me a cabin for a few friends and myself. It was pretty fun, besides the fact that I was by myself most of the time. Mostly fellow half – sibling always asked me why I was always alone. I always told them I didn't know, but I knew that they didn't believe me, but hey, as long as you know, it's fine… right?

That night at the campfire, Chiron, the camp teacher, told everyone that I had an announcement to make. I stood up after he nodded towards me, took a deep breath, and started my story.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and I am not a demigod. I am a goddess – the daughter of Hecate and Poseidon. Now, I know I'm not thirteen, but I didn't actually know until a few weeks before school ended. Before camp, I went to a school called Hogwarts –" I was interrupted by some kid under a banner with a dove.

"What kind of name is that? It may as well be called the pen of pigs." Her and her friends snickered at that.

"As I was saying, I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had a few friends there, but they were a bunch of daredevils. They always broke the rules, but hey, at least they didn't spend every spare second gushing over how they look." I aimed that last comment at the girl who had last spoken, and all of the campers looked at her, saying, "Oh, hey. Would you like some ointment? 'Cause you just got burned!"

She sat down, bright red, when I stood up again, someone else asked me to do magic to prove that I was a witch. Kind of a dumb question to ask, if you ask me. I took out my wand, muttered "lumos," and the end of my wand lit up. There was a collective gasp – and a few thuds – when they saw my wand light up the night.

"O.K… that's officially cool," said Lou Ellen, head counselor of the Hecate Cabin. "So how come you weren't attacked during the summer? Away from camp, I mean."

"I honestly don't know, Lou. I honestly don't know." I replied.

As I was walking to my cabin, a pale – skinned boy with a skull ring and shaggy black hair approached me. He stuck out his hand awkwardly, as if he didn't know how to communicate with people.

"Hi. My name is Nico di Angelo. Nice to meet you.

Read and Review! Thank you to any other authors who did stories like this…. credit is all yours


	3. Back To Hogwarts

**Back to Hogwarts**

I am now on my way to Hogwarts. I have a new boyfriend, Nico (the boy I met at the beginning of summer). We were in a carriage by ourselves, when Ron and Harry, who were holding hands with Ginny, interrupted us. They asked who the guy was. "Who the bloody hell is this guy? He's definitely never been to Hogwarts before. "This is Nico di Angelo, my boyfriend since the beginning of summer." Ron looked like he was going to kill Nico, but Harry looked at me and said, "Congratulations Mione. Glad you found someone."

"Oh, I'm being rude. Nico, this is Harry Potter, and Ronald – or Ron, if you prefer – Weasley."

"Nice to meet you." Nico nodded towards Harry and Ron.

After Nico was sorted into Slytherin, he escorted me to my common room, gave me a kiss goodbye, and left towards his own common room. As soon as I entered the CR, Ron verbally attacked me.

"Why the bloody hell is he your boyfriend? I owled you over the summer to see if you wanted to go out with me. Why the bloody hell didn.t you answer?"

"I'm sorry, _Ronald_, but I was in an unreachable place over the summer. Owls can't fly over the ocean and make it out alive, now can they?"

"Bloody hell! Why were you across the ocean?" he screamed at me.

I stood up to my full height, which, granted, was still shorter than Ron, but still, I did it. My eyes flashed black (one sign of being a goddess – your eyes change color in different moods), and I took a step towards him. "Ronald Billius Weasley. I will not stand for this. He came first, so no; I am not going to go out with you. And after the stunt you pulled back there. I wouldn't even give you the slightest chance to go out with me. So get out of my way, and good night." I stormed up to our dorms, crashed onto my bed, and sighed.

**Meanwhile in Slytherin**

"Hi. My name is Draco Malfoy. And who might the new boy be?"

"My name is Nico. Nico di Angelo

UH OH…. Cliffie :)

Hope you enjoy the chapter… please R&R


	4. The Revealing

**The Revealing**

_Recap: "Don't get me too mad… or there will be consequences."_

Nico's POV

"And what consequences might those be?" Draco Inquired

"Oh…. Just don't get me mad. You _really_ don't want to know." Damn, this guy was nosy. I didn't understand why he wanted to know what I would do to him if he got me mad.

I walked out of the common room, only to get cornered by that boy, Ronald Weasley. He looked at me like he was going to murder me. "I hate you!" he screamed. "I was going to ask her out over the summer, only to find that she has a boyfriend: you."

"I didn't know you wanted to ask her out. She was all the way across the ocean, so she wouldn't get any of the owls you sent. I really am sorry, but now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to escort my girlfriend to supper. Thank you and have a good meal." And with that, I slipped away from him, running all the way to the Gryffindor portrait of the Fat Lady.

Hermione was outside of the portrait, tapping her foot impatiently. "What the hell took you so long? I was waiting for about twenty minutes!" She looked ready to throttle me, and believe me when I say that her punches hurt.

"Sorry Mione. Your dear friend Ronald Weasley decided he wanted to kill me because you're my girlfriend, not his."

I held out my arm, and she hooked hers through mine. As we walked into the Great Hall, all talking stopped. I kissed her, walked over to my table, all the while watching her to make sure Weasley didn't do anything to hurt her or verbally abuse her. The moment she sat down, he bombarded her with questions. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were trying in vain to make Weasley shut up.

I stood up, gathering all of the attention of the students and staff, walked over to the Gryffindor table, and pulled Hermione gently away from the table. Ron stood up and yelled, "Get the bloody hell away from Hermione creep! Just because she likes you doesn't give you any right to take her away from -"

I cut him off. "For your information, the only reason I'm here is to help her get away from you! All you want is to kill me so you can have her. I know you want to kill me from the time in the hallway on the way here. You almost killed me then too!"

"Mr. Weasley, is this true?" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

"NO! I would never attempt murder… not here, and not ever!"

"Professor, if I may. Maybe to prove a point, we can use a penseive. It may show what really happened."

"Great idea Mr. di Angelo."

"Obli" Ron started.

"Protego! Petrificus totalus!" Hermione deflected.

Ron was giving Hermione the death glare all the way to the headmistress's office. McGonagall took the memory from Ron's and my brain, put it in the penseive, and put her head in. a few minutes later, she took her head out, face pale. "I can't believe one of our students would do this! And on school grounds too! Mr. Weasley, I will be sending a letter home to warn your mother that you will no longer be welcome at Hogwarts. You are hereby expelled, and you will be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered.

"Language Mr. Weasley. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape drawled.

I looked at Hermione, who was, in turn, looking at Snape, a murderous look in her eye. "Easy there love. You don't want more points gone do you?"

"No, but I certainly want to make him pay for the verbal abuse that he caused me over the years."

"I'll talk to him after this is over."

**Back in the Great Hall**

**Gryffindor Table**

Hermione POV

I sat down at the table, when Harry asked, "What was that all about?"

"Ron tried to kill my boyfriend because he's a jealous prick. He is now an outcast from school as he had been expelled."

"How did he get away?" Ginny asked.

"I need to tell you something that only Nico, the teachers, and I know. You must promise not to tell anyone. Got it?"

"Aye, aye, captain." They said.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered. "Well, I'm a goddess; the daughter of Hecate and Poseidon. That's why I'm so good at magic and why my eyes are always changing colour."

UH OH…sorry, another cliffie…. I like them… it keeps you people reading :P

R&R Please! Love you guys


	5. The Shock

**The Shock**

"What? You're a," Harry softened his tone to a whisper. "You're a goddess? One of the many minor Greek goddesses, to be exact?"

"Yup. Believe it or not, but it's true. That's how whenever I get angry some strange magic happens or everything around me gets wet while I'm perfectly dry." I registered the look on their faces, thinking, _great… now they're gonna treat me like a freak._

**Slytherin Table**

Nico POV

"Damn Nico. You really are a Slytherin. You actually had me going that all of the Greek myths and shit were real." Blaise Zabini snickered.

"IT IS TRUE! I yelled. I slowed my breathing. "I really am a demigod. I am the son of Hades, God of the dead. Do you want me to prove it?"

"Hell yeah, I want you to prove it. Oh yeah, and prove that Mudblood is more pureblood than any of us."

"Hermione!" I yelled across the hall. She stood up, strode towards us, and stopped.

"Mhm?"

"I need to prove that you are a goddess. The only way to do that is to cut you open. Is that ok?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, it's fine… I'll heal right away anyways."

I took a knife, cut her open, and showed the boys. They turned, examined it, and looked up with a shock. "It's gold!" Malfoy exclaimed. She's worth more than all of our mansions put together!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," I warned.

Hermione's eyes turned bright red, the colour of pure anger, and I knew he was in trouble. "I am not some object you can sell for your own personal gain Draco Abraxis Malfoy. If you ever call me that again, you will wish you never lived."

"Ha! I'm the one who made your life a living hell mudblood. There is nothing you can do to hurt me – or even scare me!"

"HA! Try me." Grey smoke flooded into the Great Hall.

"Uh oh… dude, you're on your own mate." Zabini said.

The grey smoke gathered around Hermione, and when it cleared, she was ten feet tall, in a flowing Greek chiton, with her hair flowing down her back in flowing black waves. Draco's mouth hung open, as if he had never seen a woman before. "Never, EVER test me again Malfoy. If you do, there WILL be consequences, and you will pay dearly." And with that, she shrunk back to normal size, looked at Draco, and asked, "Do you believe us now Malfoy?"

He nodded vigorously, looking like he was going to faint.

She turned away, walked back to her table, grabbed some food, and left the Hall.

R&R… these are actually my two favorite series…. So please don't hate me.


	6. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Percy Jackson series or the Harry Potter series**

**The Proposal**

**Nico POV**

It was the middle of the year, and I was officially part of Hogwarts for 5 months. I was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room holding a velvet box with the engagement ring it was holding. Crabbe and Goyle walked in, saw the box, and asked, "So when're you gonna pop the question?"

I realized a few months ago that they were a lot smarter than they acted. I told them I planned on doing so tonight, while we were at our picnic.

That lunch hour, I was growing steadily more nervous, and Hermione seemed to notice, but she didn't say anything. You see, she had been hinting about getting engaged for about 3 months now.

**Hermione POV**

It was almost supper, when Nico pulled me outside. "What's going on Nico?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he told me.

He led me to the Whomping Willow, where a picnic blanket and a picnic basket were set out. "How did you get the Willow to stay calm?" I wondered.

"All it wanted was water – normal, non-magic water – and I gave the water to it. It offered to stay calm as long as either me or you keep visiting it."

"You, Nico, are so kind – even to nature." I smiled up at him, since he was 6'2", while I was 5'3".

**Nico POV**

We sat down on the blanket and watched the sun set in the west. Hermione was so captivated by the sunset that she didn't even notice that I had gotten down on one knee, holding the small blue velvet box. I cleared my throat. "Hermione Jean Granger, you are my whole world. Would you do me the honor of Hermione Jean di Angelo?" I looked up to see tears in her eyes. "Oh sweetheart, don't cry. It's ok. I didn't mean to make you cry."

She looked at me, "I'm not sad, doofus! I'm happy! Yes, yes, yes!" oh great… she was crying again. She held out her hand, and I slipped on the Stygian Iron band with a black onyx center onto her finger. She pulled me up hugged me, gave me a kiss, and hugged me some more.

We sat down and ate the rest of our dinner, and then at around lights out, we headed back to the castle. I, being the gentleman, ushered her to her common room before kissing her goodnight and heading off to my own common room. I did not like what happened when I got there. Malfoy and Zabini were nicely sitting on the couch, waiting for me to get back from my picnic. As soon as I entered, they started interrogating me. "Where were you?" "Why the bloody hell are you out so late?" "Why did you think leaving us alone with Parkinson and Bulstrode?"

"Sorry mates. I was a little…. Preoccupied. I was, in fact, on a picnic with my girlfriend. I also popped the question, so I won't have either of you blotting out my good mood. So goodnight to you two and have nice dreams." With that, I headed to my private dorm (I had one to myself so I could practice my sword fighting).

**Hermione POV**

I was in my private dorm (same reason Nico has one) practicing my Mist magic. I was getting better at it, but I still had a little trouble controlling and controlling myself (I get a little carried away sometimes).

Anyway, I was practicing my control, when I heard a sigh. I turned around, only to find Nico on my bed in just his boxers. I felt very underdressed, because I was in a belly shirt and butt shorts that were a little tight. I was about to put on my kimono when Nico told me not to worry about it and that he thought I looked sexy when I had the afore said outfit on. I almost asked how he got into my room, but then I remembered that he could shadow travel.

He looked at me, and asked quietly, "Are you sure you want this Mione? You know how my temper can flare up at any moment."

"I know that Nico. But I also know that I can make you calm down with one simple thing: a kiss."

"You know me too well sweetheart." He chuckled quietly. "You know me too well."


	7. Graduation and the Announcement

**The Wedding Announcement**

**Harry POV**

It's graduation. I can't believe we actually survived the war – all of us, with the exception of Vincent Crabbe and Katie Bell, but other than that, we all survived. At the beginning of the year, Hermione's boyfriend, Nico di Angelo came to Hogwarts. I suspected something was wrong with him, but wherever I ask him why, he always says that it was because he was homeschooled but wanted to come to Hogwarts for a change of environment. I didn't believe him, but as soon as Dumbledore said that Nico and Hermione had a few announcements to make, I figured I was finally going to figure out why he was so different.

"My name is Nico di Angelo, and I have a secret that only Hermione and Dumbledore know. I am no ordinary wizard – in fact, I'm not a wizard at all! I am a Greek demigod, son of Hades, god of the dead and all riches under the earth. I go to a camp called Camp Half-Blood. Hermione does too – during the summer. Usually go year – round, but I was invited to Hogwarts so I could be with Hermione, which brings me to let her take the podium. Hermione Jean Granger everybody!"

"Ok Nico… that was overstating it a little bit, but hey… I'm not complaining! Anyway, I know some of you – well, most of you, actually – are wondering how I got ten feet tall and shrunk back. The truth is, I'm a minor Greek goddess.

"Yes, it is true. I do not bleed red, but I do bleed gold. To prove it, I have asked Dumbledore to supply a sharpened knife for me. Dumbledore, if you please, the blade."

He passed me the afore mentioned blade, and I cut myself. An audible gasp could be heard, for they saw gold – not red – blood. "See? I'm not your ordinary witch!

"Now for our second announcement… Nico, you mind helping me out with this one?"

"Anytime Mione!"

"On three," I whispered. "One, two, _three_… WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" we shouted.

Another round of gasps and bangs (people fainting from shock). Suddenly Pansy Parkinson stood up. "Who would want to marry you? I mean, all you are is a mudblood bitch and a Gryffindor whore."

I turned to her, saying, "You really should not have said that."

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Percy Jackson series or the Harry Potter series**


	8. You really should not have said that

**The Punishment**

**Normal POV**

"Pansy, you really should not have said that." Draco muttered.

"Why? It's true. She's whored herself to him!"

"Actually no, she hasn't. She is still as innocent as the day she was born. I think I, as her boyfriend, would know." Nico spat. "So don't _ever _let me here you say that again. If I do, well, just watch your back."

"Draco! Are you really going to let him talk to me like that?"

He looked at her, looking like he was ready to throttle her. "Yes, Pansy, I am. You haven't seen Hermione angry – and trust me… you don't want to."

Hermione was looking at Pansy, pure rage coursing through her. "Pansy Parkinson, whore of Slytherin. I know all of your damn secrets, so don't even bother trying to deny it. I told Draco his worst fear, and he knew I was right. I also know that you are scared of rejection, and if people find out your deepest, darkest secret." As she spoke, she grew taller and taller, until she was at 10 feet tall. "You're afraid of people finding out who you like, because you think they're going to, oh, I don't know, make you an outcast."

She turned towards the crowd, and spoke her final words. "She has a crush on Ronald Billius Weasley. And I also know that he returns the feelings. He acts like he wants me, but he knows I'm right." She smirked, a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

She turned back to Pansy, You may want to look at me for this." Pansy was looking straight at Hermione when her true form was revealed – somewhat. Pansy looked around frantically, groping around with her hands, trying to figure out where everyone went.

I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter is going to be REALLY long…. It's their wedding!


	9. Epilogue

**Wedding Time**

**Nico POV**

I can't believe I'm actually here. I'm standing at the alter – in CHB, of course – waiting for my beautiful bride to walk down the isle. The music started playing, and the doors opened. The maid of honor, Annabeth Chase, walked down the isle, followed by my little sister, Bianca di Angelo. Following her was the most beautiful woman in the world – Hermione Granger. She had her wild hair tamed into gentle curls, pinned up at the back with a tiara. She was wearing a simple white dress with sequined swirls going along the sash that hugged her curves perfectly. Her train was decently long; about 10 inches long. Her veil was see-through silk, which suited her skin tone perfectly.

As she walked down the "isle", her face was glowing beneath her veil. I glanced over at Percy (my best man), who looked at me, smiled, and went back to staring at Annabeth. I looked back at Hermione, who was now right in front of me. She took my outstretched hand, and together we stood in front if Chiron (our officiator). She looked like a true goddess. We said our separate vows to each other, exchanged rings, that sort of thing. What seemed like hours later, Chiron finally said, "You may kiss the bride." So I did. I captured her lips with mine, conveying as much passion and love as I could in one kiss.

When we broke apart, she leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "Can't wait until the honeymoon." I started to get hard at just the thought of all the kinky… activities we could do.

"Neither can I," I moaned.

**Hermione POV**

I am officially a married woman! And to the best man I could ever imagine. I always have and always will ask myself what it is about me that he is attracted to. A was shaken out of my thoughts by the chiming of a thousand pieces of silverware clanging against wine glasses, along with all guests chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss."

They put on a play for the two of us. The students from Hogwarts did one for me from when I started Hogwarts up to this moment, and the campers at CHB and CJ did one for Nico for when he was at Camp Half-Blood and the time he was at Camp Jupiter. Dumbledore placed charms on the people doing the plays so they would actually look like us as we progressed. By the end of the plays, the both of us had sore stomachs and tears streaming down our faces from laughing so hard. When we got our laughter under control, Percy patted Nico on the back saying, "The world must be ending! Nico di Angelo is married, and has finally laughed so hard he started crying!"

"Ah, shuddup man. Love changes people. I mean, look at you. Before you got together with Annabeth, you could barely find your way out of a paper bag!"

"BURN!" the crown chorused.

We both turned bright red, and kissed again. That night, we bagn our life together as a happily married coupled.

THE END

Hope you liked it :) Sequel coming out soon hopefully…. Called Hermione di Angelo, The Family Life :) thanks for all the reviews :) love you guys :)


End file.
